Fathers and Son
by sardonxy
Summary: Guren dan Yuu bertengkar... lagi. Shinya merasa dia harus bicara pada Yuu. Satu universe dengan fic saya sebelumnya: why your father gotta be so rude. GureShin pair, namun fokus pada hubungan mereka dengan Yuu. Ditulis untuk event #OwaSeraAnthology [Day 3: Family]


A/N: Author kembaliii~ Fic ini ditulis untuk event #OwaSeraAnthology2016 dengan tema: Family. Fic ini satu universe dengan Why You Fater Gotta be so rude~ Cerita ini adalah prekuel, saat Yuu baru tinggal dengan Shinya dan Guren. (saya mengupload ini sekitar jam 24.00 karena tidak yakin besok bisa mengakses PC)

Sebelumnya author minta maaf kalau sering PHP selama ini, dan maaf juga karena fic ini ditulis kebut, kemungkinana masih ada beberapa typo, maybe will update later... bagi yang tertarik mendengar curhatan saya, silahkan membaca A/N di bawah... Happy Reading!

 **Fathers and Son**

Suasana di mobil sore itu sangat hening. Kalau saja Shinya tidak memutar musik di dalam mobil, suasana akan terasa sangat canggung. Suami dan anaknya (?) tidak saling berbicara. Shinya sendiri tidak berani untuk memecah keheningan tersebut dengan suaranya sendiri. Yuu sibuk melihat ke jendela, entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Mungkin menyesali pertengkaran yang ia buat hari ini? Bisa jadi, karena Guren baru saja memarahinya- dan Yuu malah balik membentak Guren.

Guren menyetir mobil dengan ugal-ugalan dan lebih cepat dibanding biasanya. Ia terlihat berkonsentrasi pada jalanan. Tapi Shinya tahu, ia pasti sedang memikirkan Yuu. Yuu adalah anak dari kerabat jauh Guren yang tinggal di panti asuhan selama 5 tahun lalu ketika orangtuanya meninggal dunia dalam kecelakaan, dan diajak oleh Guren untuk tinggal bersama sejak 6 bulan yang lalu.

Tinggal bersama seorang anak remaja tidaklah mudah. Ditambah lagi, beda usia mereka dengan Yuu hanya 10 tahun. Yuu yang tumbuh di keluarga yang bermasalah, menjadi anak yang cukup sulit untuk ditangani. Bahkan ia memberinya kebebasan untuk memanggil kedua walinya. Ia dibebaskan memanggil Guren dengan namanya saja, begitu pula dengan Shinya. Guren hanya memberi syarat supaya Yuu tetap sekolah agar nantinya ia bisa hidup mandiri dan tidak terus bergantung pada orang lain.

Bukannya tidak sayang atau mau berpisah dari Yuu, tapi Guren tahu persis bagaimana rasanya dianggap tidak bisa apa-apa dan dikucilkan karena kau dianggap tidak punya kelebihan apapun. Ia tidak ingin Yuu mengalami hal yang sama. Kadang-kadang Guren dan Shinya berpikir apakah mereka bisa jadi figur orangtua yang baik atau tidak, tapi mereka sepakat akan emncobanya. Lagipula, Yuu bukanlah anak yang nakal, kalau dia tidak diganggu lebih dulu. Tetapi kalau kau menganggu dia atau temannya, dia akan membalasmu 10 kali lipat.

Seperti yang terjadi hari ini.

Sebetulnya masalah sepele. Yoichi kembali diganggu oleh anak-anak nakal dari sekolah lamanya. Yuu yang sudah tahu cerita penindasan Yoichi langsung saja membelanya dan pembelaan itu berubah jadi perkelahian. Perkelahian itu berujung kepada dipanggilnya semua pihak yang terlibat ke kantor kepala sekolah karena kejadiannya di sekolah, dan seorang gadis berambut ungu dari kelas sebelah (gadis yang sebenarnya tidak asing untuk Shinya) memanggil guru untuk melerai mereka.

Kali ini, Yuu diberikan peringatan kedua dari kepala sekolah. Sebelumnya ia sudah pernah ditegur gara-gara bertengkar hebat dengan Makoto saat mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama. Menurut kepala sekolah, Yuu akan diskors apabila membuat keributan lagi. Guren sudah pernah memarahi Yuu, dimana akhirnya anak itu dan Guren tidak bicara selama seminggu lebih dan Shinya merasa menjadi tukang pos yang menjadi penghubung mereka berdua selama itu.

' _Kalau mereka perang dingin lagi, suasana akan terus seperti ini. Nanti aku harus bicara pada Yuu.'_ pikirnya.

* * *

Setelah makan malam bersama Shinya (Guren menghilang entah kemana. Menurut Shinya dia punya pekerjaan yang harus dikerjakan) , Yuu sedang asyik bermain game di kamarnya. Besok sekolah libur dan satu-satunya tugas yang dia punya hanyalah tugas makalah kelompok dengan Yoichi dan Kimizuki. Besok mereka janjian akan mengerjakannya di rumah Yoichi, jadi hari ini dia bisa bersantai.

Saat akan melaju ke babak berikutnya, tiba-tiba pintunya diketuk. Yuu refleks menekan tombol _pause_ di konsol gamenya.

"Ini aku, Yuu. Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

' _Sudah kuduga, tidak mungkin Guren.'_

Bukannya ia berharap pamannya itu akan mengajaknya bicara, tapi dia merasa sudah keterlaluan kepada Guren tadi. Terakhir kali ia berteriak dan marah kepada Guren adalah minggu pertama dia tinggal di rumah itu. Guren menemaninya, mengajaknya bicara sampai dia tenang dan tertidur malam itu.

"Buka saja pintunya, tidak dikunci."

Shinya masuk, dengan senyumnya yang biasa. Sejak pertama kali bertemu Shinya, Yuu merasa Shinya adalah orang yang tidak mudah ditebak. Berbeda dengan Guren yang masih bisa dibaca, Yuu tidak pernah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Shinya. Menurut Yuu, Shinya adalah orang yang baik. Ia tahu bagaimana Shinya memeperlakukannya yang sebenarnya bukan siapa-siapa. Yuu juga tahu, hanya orang sabar yang bisa tahan hidup bertahun-tahun dengan Guren.

Terkadang, Yuu bertanya-tanya tenang masa lalu Shinya dan bagaimana dia bisa bertemu dengan Guren. Ia pernah menanyakannya kepada Guren, tapi Guren hanya bilang ia tidak berhak menceritakannya dan menyuruhnya bertanya pada Shinya. Guren hanya bilang _'Shinya sudah mengalami begitu banyak hal bersamaku. Aku tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi. Kupikir yang terbaik bagi kami sekarang adalah memikirkan masa depan.'._

Sepertinya, Shinya memang punya masa lalu yang tidak ingin diingatnya. Yuu juga sungkan untuk bertanya soal-soal pribadi kepada Shinya. Hubungan mereka tidak lebih dari sekedar makan bersama, bicara soal sekolah Yuu dan lain-lain. Ia menyukai Shnya, karena Shinya bersikap sangat baik pada Yuu sejak awal. Yuu tahu benar, Shinya dan Guren bukanlah seperti beberapa kerabatnya yang pernah merawatnya dengan iming-iming diberikan tunjangan dari warisan yang ditinggalkan orangtua Yuu.

Shinya masuk, lalu duduk di sebelah Yuu. Ia melihat layar TV, game petualangan yang sering dimainkan Guren sejak mereka baru saling mengenal. Shinya jug suka bermain game, hanya saja ia lebih suka game-game yang ringan dan bisa dimainkan hanya jika ingin saja seperti puzzle game atau semacamnya, bukan game RPG seperti yang sedang dimainkan Yuu sekarang. _'Betul-betul seperti Guren...'_ pikir Shinya.

"Kau sedang tidak ada tugas?"

"Hanya tugas kelompok, dan besok aku harus ke rumah Yoichi untuk mengerjakannya."

"Ooh begitu..." Gumam Shinya. Yuu masih asyik memandangi layar sambil menekan konsol gamenya.

"Yuu, boleh aku bicara sebentar?"

Yuu menekan tombol pause, lalu meletakkan konsolnya. Ia sudah tahu tujuan Shinya bicara padanya. Mungkin ia akan menasehati Yuu supaya baikan dengan Guren, atau mungkin malah memarahi Yuu. Setahu Yuu, Shinya tidak pernah memarahi orang sih. "Ya, boleh saja." Ujarnya.

"Aku tidak akan memarahimu kok." Jawab Shinya seakan bisa membaca pikiran Yuu.

"Kau tahu sendiri Guren itu, keras kepala. Mungkin dia orang paling keras kepala yang pernah kutemui, dan kau ada di urutan kedua, Yuu. Walaupun dia bukan ayahmu, kalian itu benar-benar mirip."

Yuu memutar bola matanya 'Memangnya aku semirip itu dengan Guren? Kenapa aku harus disamakan dengannya?!' pikirnya kesal.

"Dan kali ini, aku rasa Guren sudah tidak tahu harus bilang apalagi padamu. Memarahimu sudah bukan solusi lagi." Shinya menghela nafas sebentar. "Dia sadar kau bukan anaknya. Kadang ia bingung apakah dia bisa jadi figur orangtua yang baik buatmu. Begitu juga denganku."

Yuu hanya diam mendengarkan Shinya. Memang, Guren sebenarnya cukup longgar kepadanya. Guren bukanlah ayah yang otoriter (mengingat pengalaman buruk Yuu dengan ayah kandungnya), dia lebih berlaku seperti paman yang diharuskan menjaga keponakannya. Tetap memberi perhatian dan menunjukkan rasa sayangnya, tapi tetap memberi ruang personal untuk Yuu.

"Aku harap, kali ini kau bisa bicara duluan pada Guren.. Kurasa dia sedang emosi, jadi kau bisa bicara padanya besok pagi. Selain itu..." ia berhenti sejenak.

"Aku ingin minta maaf kalau kami todak bisa jadi figur orangtua yang baik untukmu. Kami cuma ingin kau bisa merasakan kembali punya keluarga... Maksudku, aku mengerti kau sempat kesal pada Guren dan aku waktu kami harus memisahkanmu dengan keluargamu di panti asuhan.." Shinya berhenti sejenak, ia merasa salah memilih topik ini.

Yuu tahu benar, ia terpaksa tinggal bersama Guren karena panti asuhan tempat ia tinggal akan dijual bangunanya, dan sebagian anak-anak dipindahkan ke beberapa panti asuhan lain. Harusnya dia bersyukur Guren dan Shinya mengajaknya untuk tinggal bersama, tapi dia tetap merasa berat...

"Aku tidak pernah merasa kau atau Guren memisahkanku kok. Aku cukup dewasa untuk mengerti kalau aku harus berpisah dengan mereka." Yuu menekuk lututnya dan menyandarkan dagunya di atas lutut.

"Terkadang aku memang tidak bisa menerima keadaan. Kau sudah tahu tentang aku dan orangtuaku. Setelah pindah ke panti asuhan Hyakuya, aku akhirnya bisa merasakan punya keluarga. Tapi aku harus berpisah dengan mereka. Aku pikir, mungkin aku memang pembawa sial seperti yang orangtuaku katakan?."

Shinya sedikit kaget mendengar kata-kata Yuu. Selama ini anak itu tidak pernah bercerita seperti ini kepadanya, walaupun mungkin ia pernah cerita pada Guren. Hubungan Yuu dan Guren itu sedikit aneh. Terkadang ia dan Guren bisa sangat dekat seperti ayah dan anak, tapi terkadang mereka bisa seperti dua orang anak kecil yang sedang bermusuhan.

"Yuu, kapanpun kau punya hal yang ingin dibicarakan, kau bisa bicara padaku.. Aku dan Guren sudah pernah bilang bukan? Kami bukan orangtuamu.. tapi kami berharap bisa jadi keluargamu." Shinya mengusap rambut hitam Yuu yang acak-acakan.

Yuu hanya mengangguk. "Iya, sekarang kau baik-baik saja Shinya.. Kau tidak usah khawatir."

Shinya merasa kalau Yuu butuh ruang personalnya, maka ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya, dan berkata "Ya sudah Yuu, jangan tidur terlalu malam, ya. Ingat besok kau harus ke rumah Yoichi. Selamat malam."

Shinya berjalan ke arah pintu, dan tiba-tiba Yuu memanggilnya.

"Shinya."

Shinya menengok pada Yuu.

"Maaf. Aku juga ingin minta maaf kalau aku selama ini banyak menyusahkan kalian. Kurasa kau dan Guren sudah cukup baik sebagai waliku."

Shinya tersenyum kecil mendengar permintaan maaf dari Yuu.

"Besok, aku akan bicara pada Guren. Mungkin sambil membuatkannya kopi atau apalah."

Shinya tertawa kecil. "Lebih baik kau memasakkan kare untuknya, kemungkinan permintaan maafmu diterima akan lebih tinggi."

"Hmmm, kupikirkan dulu."

"Baiklah, besok pagi kabari aku, supaya aku bisa menyiapkan bahannya. Sekali lagi, Selamat tidur Yuu."

"Ya, selamat tidur."

Shinya menutup pintu kamar dan kembali tersenyum. Ia berharap Guren segera pulang dan tidak lembur sampai subuh hari ini.

 _ **End**_

A/N: Thanks For readiiing~

Waktu dapet message tentang OwaSera Anhology event, saya tertarik untuk ikut... apa daya gara2 sibuk dan PC rusak (dan sebagian data FF saya hilang karena belom dibackup dan PC diformat) saya terpaksa nyicil mengetik fic pendek ini (Dan 1 fic lagi) pake komputer kantor dan nunggu PC bener buat finishing (cry)

Dan jadilah one shot ini, yang lagi-lagi satu universe sama fic lama saya~ Once again I love Papa Guren and Mama Shinya interaction with Baby Yuu~ Karena di canon sudah cukup sering muncul interaksi Guren sama Yuu sebagai ayah-anak, di sini saya lebih nonjolin ke interaksi Yuu sama Shinya.

Maaf kalau ini OOC, karena ini AU, mungkin sifat mereka sedikit berbeda? Saya selalu bayangin Yuu dan Guren sama-sama punya _soft spot_ ke Shinya~ Dan ngebayangin canggungnya Yuu ke Guren-Shinya bikin saya gregetan sendiri (?) menjadi latar saya ingin menulis fic ini :D

Thanks for reading this fic and my rambling! Kalau waktu mengijinkan, saya akan post cerita lagi untuk OwaSera Anthology Event di hari Minggu. (Hint: fic selanjutnya adalah shadowhunter AU XD)

Thanks for reading... see you in next story!


End file.
